


The Day That Actually Did Get More Ridiculous

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Buck, Athena is so done, Bobby is Fire Dad, Buck loves his fire family, Buck wants all the hugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie loves it, Firefighters, Gen, Hospitals, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, M/M, Morphine (mentioned), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Buck, Opiates, Opium, References to Drugs, Sharing Clothes, drug addiction (mentioned but not a plot point), honestly this is just for fun, not a serious story about drugs, oblivious eddie, tags explained in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: "Any sign of Breaking Bad?" Buck voiced only to receive chuffs from the others before Eddie replied "Nothing yet, think I found the point of origin though. Rug is completely charred between the stash and a nice comfy chair, I'd bet my oxygen tank that the idiot was smoking his own stuff and set the place on fire""This story just gets better and better, I don't think this day could get much more ridiculous"Now Eddie is not very superstitious, but as Buck said these words he could hear his Abuela in his head making proclamations of jinxes. The two had no idea how much more ridiculous this day was about to become.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 110
Kudos: 653





	1. The Call And The Ridiculousness That Followed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of that I thought would be fun to write. Tags explained below for those who might want some warning. 
> 
> Tag warnings for those concerned....(spoilers ahead)
> 
> Non-Consensual drug use  
This refers to Buck becoming high accidentally during a calls when a victim (also high) freaks out and removes Buck's mask. Buck is fine, just quite high and very adorable. This was not done maliciously, the guy didn't realise what he was doing.
> 
> Opium & Opiates & morphine  
The house that is burning contains opium/opiates that the occupant is making which result in intoxication. I have no intention in this story becoming about addiction to these drugs or any others although addiction is mentioned briefly by a doctor when discussing motives for the manufacturing of the drugs that burned in the fire. Morphine is mentioned to compare effects of the drugs inhaled on Buck's body. 
> 
> Everyone is high  
At the beginning it is described how a lot of people react to being intoxicated after breathing in smoke from the fire in which drugs burned.

It's the first call of the shift and by far the most bizarre call they've had all month. The incident itself is standard, house on fire that started in the basement; get in, look for victims, get out and put out the fire. Even the crowd is standard, fires in quiet neighbourhoods like this tend to attract attention, everyone playing neighbourhood watch and crowding around to each the catastrophe like it's a spectator sport. What isn't standard, however, is the crowd's behaviour.

Two men are sat in the road with their legs up on the sidewalk giggling at the flames. A lady sits on her lawn combing through her husband's hair like it holds the answers to all of life's biggest questions. Meanwhile, he is sprawled across the grass clinging to their teenage son and rambling about lawn gnomes. The teen's only form of reply is a constant protest to his confinement and desperate pleas, 

"Dad, let me go I need to get us all the cheeseburgers".

A group of preteen girls have abandoned their bikes to lay across the grass of the burning building proclaiming "our tans are gonna be so much better than Marissa's, we got the whole sun right here" as they lay in the warmth of the flames. One of their bikes was now being used by a greying man in a suit, who is currently trying to ride in circles around the fire truck as another man slurs at him to "get off the horse Bill, you're hurting her she's too small for you".

Others litter the streets, some slumped in doorways of their own houses in a daze. Some sitting with heads tilted towards the sky looking far too relaxed considering the fire burning far too close to their houses. One notable woman, who by this point has completely coloured eight concrete slabs of the sidewalk in varying colours of chalk, keeps carefully inspecting her artwork before grinning like a hunting feline and falling back to her knees to fill in any blank spots.

"The whole street's tripping" Hen's words were warring between amused and astonished and Chimney was gaping in disbelief. 

"Okay, masks on everybody we need to keep our heads on straight and search the house, I don't think anyone inside would be coherent enough to get out if the neighbours are in this shape. Eddie and Buck take the basement and see what shape this fires in, Chim you're with me checking out the rest of the house. Hen I want you out here, someone needs to make sure the crowd doesn't do anything stupid and be available for triage if we find anyone inside. I'm going to call for backup, we're going to need to get everyone affected checked out and transported to the hospital when backup arrives. Hen when more units are available I want you to head a search, you and the cops need to be door to door rounding up everyone on this street and the street behind that have any signs of intoxication. Until we know what's burning in there we need to assume that everyone is in danger either from the substance or even possibly themselves"

With that the team fan out, Hen rounding up the most affected as best she can to be close to the ambulance and trucks. "Okay, everybody please come to the ambulance we all need to stay together until help arrives". 

"I'd take the burning building over rounding up this crowd any day" Buck jokes as the rest approach the house "Hen is going to get you back for this Cap I hope you're prepared". 

"I know, trust me I'd rather she didn't have to deal with this too but let's face it, they weren't going to listen to Chimney"

With an affronted "hey" from the left Eddie And Buck chuckle before breaking off towards the basement door as the others start searching for occupants. As they burst open the door smoke whips out around them and chuffs into the hallway. "Police backup 3 minutes out, additional ambulances are on the way for ferrying our crowd of kites". Buck and Eddie roll their eyes at Bobby's joke but can't hold in their laughs at Hen's "Thank God, it's like The Walking Nutjobs out here". 

"What do you think they were doing down here?" Buck shakes his head the question, his eyes darting around the flame-filled room "No idea, my money was on weed but there are no plants, I don't think we're going to be able to tell what was in those boxes" Buck nods over to the piled plastic boxes ablaze on a shelving unit on the far wall. "Looks like the fire started at the back, the door was locked from the inside and smoke was coming out of the basement windows, we're going to split up and search the rows see if whoever broke those windows is still down here" 

Eddie nods his affirmative at Buck's comms update and the two work in sync, weaving in opposite directions between the rows of worktops, checking the floor for survivors whilst also scanning for any accelerate that could cause the fire to escalate. The fire, despite the billowing piles of smoke, isn't that bad, mainly confined to what they can only assume is the owner's drug supply and the back wall, only just beginning to spread over the ceiling and wooden counters.

"Any sign of Breaking Bad?" Buck voiced only to receive chuffs from the others and a "Noone up here so far" before Eddie replies "Nothing yet, think I found the point of origin though. Rug is completely charred between the stash and a nice comfy chair, I'd bet my oxygen tank that the idiot was smoking his own stuff and set the place on fire"

"This story just gets better and better, I don't think this day could get much more ridiculous" 

Now Eddie is not very superstitious, but as Buck said these words he could hear his Abuela in his head making proclamations of jinxes. The two had no idea how much more ridiculous this day was about to become. 

Buck would have fell on the guy if not for the decrease invisibility from all the smoke drifting over from the back of the room. As it was he was walking slowly through the dark cloud of smoke when he turned towards the stairs when suddenly, Buck lost his footing as his calf was grabbed mid-step. He managed to catch himself by grabbing the steps above, but not without hitting his head in the process. 

Eddie calls out, having heard the thump over comms but Buck dismisses his worry "I'm good man, but I got a vic over here" then bends down to assess the victim. Eddie begins to reply, but from one second to the next Buck's comms are gone along with his helmet and mask as he is wrestled to the ground.

"You can't have me, Alien, die fucker die" 

Buck gasps for breath, coughing at the sudden change and grabs for his oxygen mask. The vic is out his mind, though, and squirms himself into the corner of the lower steps, the mask held tightly against him as he curls away from Buck "Choke on Earth air, Alien scum". As Buck begins coughing, the spreading flames waft more and more smoke into the room, which drifts their way and up the stairs to the exit. 

Buck's head is swimming as Eddie drags the guy from his hiding spot and manages to pull the mask back, but any attempt to calm the man is pointless and he continues to freak out as the smoke grows darker behind the staircase. Realising he isn't going to get one over on Eddie, the man backs himself against the further wall giving Eddie time to place the mask over Buck's face. Buck breaths deep in relief and turns to Eddie as the other man continues to help him load his gear back on properly whilst Buck catches his breath. 

"Hey Buck, you back with me?" Buck nods at Eddie, once again able to hear past the violent crackle of flames behind them now that his comms are back on. He can hear Bobby's worry as he calls out for an update but can't find the words as he tries to regulate his breathing. 

"Buck's okay, guy grabbed his mask and gear screaming about aliens, clearly the closer you are to the smoke the crazier it makes you, could be a hallucinogens maybe? I couldn't tell anything from down here, everything that could give an obvious clue is burning"

"Okay, you boys okay to get our resident alien enthusiast out of there? rest of the house has been cleared we can come get you if need be, engine's ready with the hose though, need to get this fire out before the house becomes unstable"

Eddie looks to Buck, who holds his thumb up to his partner "I'm fine Pops, just had to catch my breath we'll drag crazy out and meet you at the ambo". With that said Buck nods toward the man now trying to slide along the wall in what he must believe is a sneaky exit and he and Eddie move to grab him before he can move any further into the cloud of smoke or the fire on the other side of the room. 

As the man continues to yell over their attempts to calm him down Eddie lifts under his arms whilst Buck holds his feet together and they lift him towards the stairs. "I am not dealing with that one, he can go right over to the 115" Buck grins at Hen's proclamation as well as Chim's quick hum of agreement, and Eddie is relieved to hear he sounds fine as he answers "Copy, drug dealer too crazy to board the mothership". 

By the time they clear the basement doorway and are away from the heavy smoke their 'victim' is no longer struggling to escape but is now covering his eyes with his hands and sobbing as he babbles about 'the lights'. Buck almost drops him as they get outside, the youngest of the team almost doubled over at the dual looks of anguish on Hen and Athena's faces. 

Half the street is lined up and cuffed along the sidewalk, police and firefighters looking tired as they patrol the masses and shuttle them into awaiting ambulances and squad cars for transport to hospitals. The police officers look to be sincerely regretting their career choice as they try to not down statements from incoherent witnesses. Buck can't help but find it hilarious, as they carry their weeping victim to the awaiting 115 ambulance.

"Boy, you won't be laughing for long when I pile all the cryers in the back of your truck" Athena warns him, seemingly unimpressed at how he is enjoying their pain "some of them are very clingy". Buck, who has taken off his mask now that the flames are being diminished, stops laughing and straightens up at her tone. He sucks in his lips and his eyes go wide before turning to Bobby "Oooh Daddy, mom's being mean" before dissolving into giggles once again.

"Oh God" Bobby sighs as Athena's mouth gapes.

"Is he high?" Chim chuffs in disbelief and Buck's head swings to face him, head shaking forcefully "No way dude, my feet are on the ground, see". To prove his point he jumps in place but topples on the landing and only just manages to catch himself on the side of the truck.

"Woah that was weird" 

It's then that Hen walks over from the lineup of locals and sees him slumped against the truck with blood trickling slowly from a small cut on his head. "Damn Buck, are you okay? Sit down let me check you out" 

Buck's mouth drops open on the most dramatic gasp any of them had ever witnessed "No Henrietta!" Hen leans back at Buck unexpected reaction "You love girls! You have to check out Karen, okay? Call her on Skype right now and tell her she looks hot, okay? Athena tell her she has to check out Karen" 

"Oh my God is he-"

"Yup" 

Hen doesn't know whether to be more frustrated or amused that Buck has managed to get himself into this situation, but pushes it aside to try and get through to her inebriated friend. "Look, Buck, Karen is fine-"

"Yes, she is! Exactly, you should tell her, then she can tell you you're fine too and you can have sex with her, not me. You can't have sex with me, I'm not a girl" 

"I'm not having sex with anybody" 

"Why not? Karen will have sex with you. Is it because of Denny? I can watch him so you can have sex, it's okay. I can take him to Eddie's and we can all go to the zoo. Does Denny like the zoo? Christopher likes the zoo. Eddie like the zoo too, he likes the monkeys. Does Denny like monkeys? But if we go to the zoo that can take all day and we can eat dinner there so you can go to dinner too before you have sex with Karen. You should take Karen with you though, if you go without her she might feel left out and then she won't want to have sex with you" 

Buck ends his rant with pursed lips and pointed nodding while the team stood around him gaping "What? Do I have something on my face?" 

"Yeah buddy, you have a cut on your face, can I take a look?" Buck swings around as Eddie approaches behind him and bumps into the other man's chest. 

"Hey, Eddie!" Buck yells before his brows scrunch in confusion "I cut my head? Does Hen have a kink for scars? Is that why she wanted to check me out?" 

"No Buck, Hen wants to check that you're okay buddy" Eddie's voice is soft and relaxing, it makes Buck want to cuddle him but he can't because he needs to help Hen.

"Good, because Hen likes girls and I'm not a girl so she has to have sex with Karen, I'm gonna help. With the zoo" At this point, even Athena is struggling not to laugh at Buck's antics.

"You're right, Hen likes girls, so she doesn't want to have sex with you she just wants to clean your head. That makes more sense right?" Eddie nods at his own reasoning and Buck mirrors him.

"Eddie?" Buck says, confusion now replaced with self-pity as he slumps against the truck again with eyes on his best friend. 

"Yeah, buddy?"

"My head hurts, can you call Hen?" 

At the sound of banging Buck turns to see Hen, head pressed against the side of the truck "Lord give me the strength not to kill this little white boy".

Surprisingly, it's Athena who breaks first and her retreating laughter can be heard even as she speaks "I'll check in with you all later, I'm going back to the cryers, that one's your problem"

"Hen, you hit your head, you should get Chimney to check you out"

Hen's heavy sigh is resigned, deciding to just go with it "Okay, Buck. Why don't we go there together?". He seems satisfied that he has helped and finally lets himself be guided to sit on the ambulance.

Despite the team's protests, Buck insists on Hen getting examined first and watches pleased as Chimney rushes through Hen's unnecessary assessment before finally allowing the team to check him over.

"As we thought he doesn't seem to be concussed, just high as a kite from breathing in the smoke" Chim confirms, wiping the blood and smoke from Buck's face while the younger firefighter tries to fidget away like a toddler 

"Okay, we'd better take him to the hospital with the others for tox screens. I'll let dispatch know we're a man down and at the hospital, they'll have to limit our calls until we can get a relief in" With Bobby's plan set out everyone begins to move, getting Buck into the ambulance with Hen whilst the others load up the truck, Buck now rambling about the zoo once again. 

\------------------------------

The blood test is quite the affair, the whole team having to reassure Buck that they're only borrowing his blood for a little while and he won't run out even though his head is bleeding. This is then followed by Buck hiding his face in Eddie's shoulder and squeezing Hen's hand whilst Chim tries to distract him with jokes. Bobby is, of course, under strict instructions to make sure they don't steal more blood that they'd agreed. 

\------------------------------

"Opiates? Like painkillers?" Buck isn't sure who's speaking any more, but he can see Bobby's lips moving so it might be him.

"In a way, all the victims from the recent fire inhibited similar blood results with varying doses of opium. It appears the owner of the house was manufacturing his own versions of opiates to sell as an alternative to the prescription drugs, most likely to sell at a higher price to addicts when they can no longer get a prescription. When the house went up, the opium burnt and the smoke became intoxicating. The good news is that the level in Mr Buckley's system is amongst the lowest we've seen from the incident. Additionally, the opium burned was surprisingly good quality for homemade drugs. Based on his results, his level of intoxication is only mimicking the effects of pain relief such as morphine. We have to retest to confirm due to the high frequency of similar cases and police involvement, but with supervision, we should be fine to release him as soon as the second blood results are back" 

Relief sweeps through the room at the doctor's diagnosis and the team thank her but Buck is still glaring at the door after she leaves. 

"You okay Buck?" Bobby's question is met with a defiant tilt of Buck's head as his eyes narrow further, now aimed at the Captain, 

"I told you they were gonna take more blood than they said"

Bobby slumps in his chair, he can already tell the rest of this visit is going to be a long one. 

\------------------------------

"Is Maddie available?" _ That is definitely Bobby_. At least Buck thinks it's Bobby.

"No she's at work now, won't be finished for another five hours I think" _ That might be Bobby, why does Bobby know when Maddie is working? Maybe it's Chim, that would make more sense._

"I could call Carla? She's at my house with Christopher we can take him there to sleep it off" _ That's Eddie. Definitely Eddie_. Buck opens his eyes to look towards the voice and there he is, he was right it's Eddie. _ Eddie looks pretty_.

"Is that a good idea? With Christopher there?" 

Buck smiles, _of course, it's a good idea, "_it's always a good idea to have Christopher around. Love that kid." Eddie turns to look at him and smiles and Buck returns it with a bright grin of his own. 

"That's sweet Buddy" Buck grins wider at Eddie's approval of his thoughts, "Wait, how does he know that I thought that. Maybe Eddie's magic." 

Eddie snorts and turns back to Bobby "He's gotta stay with somebody Cap, doc said he needs to be supervised and I can see why, he's way out of it" 

Buck is confused, he's already with somebody. _ The team are all right here _. Buck's pretty sure he's pouting now because Eddie smiles at him all sympathetic and starts stroking his hair. Buck's eyes close again "that feels good" 

"Well he does seem pretty docile right now, maybe he will stay put if we put him to bed. Why not give Carla a call to see if she'd be willing to take him for the day? If not I can maybe call Karen, she's got a day off" 

_ Take him? Take me? Where are they gonna take me? _

"Hey, Buck what's wrong, cariño?" Eddie is suddenly in front of him stroking his face and Buck takes second to realise he's crying. 

"Eddie, don't let them take me okay? I don't wanna go away, I love you" Buck's voice is soft, he's pleading with a childlike innocence and Eddie melts at the words. Even Hen and Chimney think it's too sweet to make fun of him, Chim even choking out a "We love you too, buddy"

"No one is taking you away, Buck. We just want to take you to see Carla so you can go to sleep and get better, okay?" Bobby tries to explain but Buck shakes his head frantically. 

"I don't want Carla, I wanna stay with you" His eyes flit between Bobby and Eddie and Eddie has to look away, he can't handle Buck looking so sad.

"We have to go back to work and fight fires"

"I can come, I'm a firefighter. See, I can stay with you" Buck grins at his solution. 

The team all look at each other before settling on Bobby. It's Chim who breaks the silence, "I mean, the chief is out for the day, it's not like we'd have to clear it. If he's just going to sleep he can do it in the bunk room" 

"See, Chim wants me to stay, I'm his favourite future brother-in-law. We're family, you shouldn't send me away" Buck is certain his logic is sound. No way they can argue. 

"I-" Bobby cuts himself off to think, but as he opens his mouth to speak again it's Hen that cuts him off this time,

"He is pretty docile cap, tired too. Just look at him, he'll be asleep before we know it. We can watch him until Maddie is finished work at least. Plus if he hurts himself again we're there to treat him" she points to herself and Chim, who nods along and Buck grins at them both. 

Buck can see Bobby's hesitation and decides to you'll out all the stops,

"Please pops, wanna go home with you guys" Buck is proud of his puppy eyes, always has been, but in this moment they are piercing through the last of Bobby's defences until he lets out a deep sigh, his resolve leaving with it.

"Guys, I want to, but the doctor said constant supervision, what if we get a call? You understand Buck?" Buck slumps back, tears building again as he nods pitifully and turns his gaze to his feet. Eddie sits forward in his seat beside Buck so suddenly that Buck is looking at him before he can process. He's glad he looked _ Eddie is still beautiful _. 

"Wait, I'll be man behind. They're sending over Adams for relief right? He's solid he and Chim can switch out for me and Buck and put Collins in the ambo with Hen. It'd just be for a few hours and if anything too serious comes up and I need to get back on the truck, he'll most likely be sleeping anyway. We can just set up Skype as a baby monitor. I used to do it all the time with Christopher so I could do yard work whilst he naps." 

Buck leans forward nodding so enthusiastically that he almost falls off of the hospital bed, and jostled his IV in the process, "Yeah, let's do that. Eddie can look after me he looks after Christopher every day and he's great at it. He can do it. Eddie's good at looking after me, too, when I stay over. Eddie loves me so he'll take care of me. So I can go with you guys" Buck grins at Bobby and takes his obvious amusement for agreement and starts to stand "Let's go home".

Before he can go anywhere Eddie wraps his arms around his waist and holds him still on the bed. _ Eddie's really close. Also, he's really red. Maybe Eddie is getting sick. _

"Okay, Buck calm down. You can come back to the station-"

"Yes! Thanks, pops!"

"-but only if you behave, and you need to listen to Eddie when we get a call"

"I want a hug" 

"Buck, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, you said I can stay and I'm happy and I love you guys and I want a hug" Buck holds out his arms grinning at Bobby, who rolls his eyes and looks at Eddie with a smirk "You wanted this, he's your problem" then points a finger at Buck "He wants a hug, Eddie"

Buck beams at Bobby over Eddie's shoulder when the older man moves to stand and hug him. Eddie's warm and buck melts into him happily with his arms securely around his ribs. 

"This is nice, I like hugs, we should hug all the time" Buck states turning his head on Eddie's chest to face where Hen is sitting at the bottom of his bed "You should come hug Eddie too, it feels good"

Eddie hides his blush in Buck's hair but it's too late. Hen and Chim openly laugh as Bobby gives the hugging pair a knowing look. Buck keeps clinging to Eddie, completely oblivious as he insists "Guys, I said you should come and hug us too".

The doctor brings the discharge papers and finds them wrapped up in each other; Hen and Chimney hugging Buck's sides as he remains clinging to Eddie, and Bobby standing behind Eddie with a comforting hand on the back of Buck's head whilst he smiles at them all bemused. 

"Gotta give the papers to dad, he's taking me home. I gotta hug Eddie" Buck points the doctor to their captain who accepts the papers and doesn't even try to correct him. Buck turn his head to the doctor and gloats "You're not getting any more of my blood, lady" 

Eddie laughs into Bucks hair as Buck burrows back into his chest and murmurs "Don't let her take my blood Eddie, she's not allowed you gotta take me home"

"Okay cariño" Edie confirms before murmuring to himself "Dios mio, eres tan dulce, Lindo". Buck looks up at him with wide eyes and for a second Eddie panics, thinking Buck's understood what he said.

"Eddie, something's wrong. I can't understand what you're saying" 

Eddie snorts and hugs him tighter "nothing is wrong Buck, we're all okay" and smiles as Buck nods and relaxes back into his friends. 

"I wish I'd thought to film this" Hen muses "Athena and Maddie missed out"

"There's still time, if he freaks out over Eddie speaking Spanish imagine his reaction if I start speaking Korean"

"Don't you guys dare, that's mean" Bobby adds "there are ways to mess with him that don't cause a break down"

"You are all terrible people" Eddie complains over their laughter. Buck just hums, content "It's okay, I love you anyway"

A beat of silence.

"Can we go now? I don't want her to come back and steal more blood"

Not even Eddie manages to keep a straight face this time.

  
  
  
  



	2. The Ridiculousness Continues, With Dinner And A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation if the last chapter. They may or may not finally end the ridiculousness :)

"Hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah, Buck?"

"Where's Christopher?"

"Still at home, Buddy, and he will also still be at home when you ask me again in three minutes" 

Eddie watches amused as Buck's face seems to practice a range of expressions as he considers them, before settling on a small smile 

"Okay, thanks, Man" 

"No problem, Buck"

Buck leans back against the seats of the truck, then forwards with his hands on his knees, then slouches against the door of the truck. He looks at Eddie, then Hen, then Chimney, before looking down at himself and frowning. He sits upright again before scanning the truck again and leaning back and tilting his head against the headrest. 

"Is he okay?" Chim asks as they watch Buck's display.

"Chim he's high, not deaf, ask him yourself" 

At the sound of Bobby's voice, Buck is upright once again and looking around confused. He takes off his headset and looks at it before putting it back on and speaking tentatively into the mic "Bobby?". 

Eddie facepalms at the realisation and Hen blurts "Aww, that's adorable" 

"What, what happened now?" Bobby muses.

Buck gasps "Bobby how did you get in there?"

"What? Buck, we got on the truck together" 

"Oh I get it" Chim shakes his head and pulls out his phone "This is gold"

"Shhh" Buck puts his finger to his mouth and glares daggers at Chimney before placing both hands on his headset "he can hear me, we need to get him out"

"Guys, what's going on back there?"

"See, you did go somewhere. How did you get in there, Bobby? I can help you get out"

"Buck, listen to me" Buck looks up at Eddie, then looks away before once again taking off the headset and examining it. His brow furrows and he looks back at Eddie then leans forward and pokes him, now looking more confused.

"Hey, Eddie. If you're here, why are you in there?" Buck asks. 

Eddie wants nothing more than to laugh but Buck looks so sweet and so sincere that he doesn't have the heart to laugh at him,

"Buddy I'm not inside there, you can just hear my voice is there because of the mic on mine. I have one too see, so does everyone, we can hear you in ours"

"Bobby's in mine, but he's not here. How do we get him out?" 

"Aww Buck, I'm not in the headset, I'm in the front seat driving" 

Bobby's chuckles echo into their ears and Eddie wants to yell about how adorable Buck is the moment his eyes widen and his grin stretches across his face. 

Buck finally relaxes back into his seat "That's silly, you should have just sat back here with us. We can't see you there, you're just in the thingy"

"Aww, the thingy" Chimney whispers to Hen from behind his phone. Hen grins in reply, shaking her head in amusement. 

"The headset, Buck, and I'm not in it, It's just my voice like Eddie said, we hear you in ours too. We hear everybody."

"Does everybody hear me?" He looks around as he asks, prompting the three in the back to nod. Eddie thinks that'll be the end until Buck looks contemplative, then curious. 

"Hey, Eddie?" 

Eddie is hesitant as he once again replies, 

"Yeah, Buck?", not sure where Buck's mind could possibly be going now.

"Will you switch thingys with me?"

"I-what?" Eddie smiles confused "Buck they're the same why do you wanna switch headsets?"

"Thingys, that other word is long" Buck corrects, prompting Eddie to take a deep breath. 

Hen bites her lip in preparation, but a laugh still slips through as Eddie asks "Why do you want to switch thingys, Buck?" In reply, Buck looks Eddie straight in the eyes as he states "I wanna hear myself in the thingy"

Chim chokes on his laugh and moves the camera to film Hen who is covering her face as she slides down the seat. Eddie is still gaping as Cap's voice comes through his ears, 

"I take it back, Chim please tell me you're recording this"

"Oh, I wasn't going to let this opportunity skip by"

Eddie tries to ignore them all, and the camera that he knows is now pointed at him, as he tries to school his facial expression and think of a way to explain this to Buck carefully. Eventually, he manages to open his mouth without the urge to laugh and starts "Buck, you can't hear yourself in mine. Only we can hear you"

"Yeah, but if I have yours then I can hear me, you just have to share. Why won't you share?"

"No Buck, I don't mean I won't share, it just won't work, Buddy. I can only hear you in mine because you talk in yours. If you talk in mine then I'll hear you in yours the same way"

"But Bobby said you guys can hear everybody, so why can't I? Is my thingy broken?" 

"Buck, what?" Eddie doesn't think he's been this confused in a conversation since Chris was three and babbling about who-knows-what. 

"Oh, no Buck, we can't hear ourselves, man. We only hear everyone _ else _ just like you," Chim takes pity as Eddie's shoulders slump in bafflement, having realised the confusion, "Eddie can't hear himself in his thingy either"

Eddie rolls his eyes and facepalms again at Chim's explanation, it seems so obvious now Chim's said it. Also extremely adorable. _ God, I don't know how I'm going to survive the next few hours. _

"Oh," Buck purses his lips in thought then relaxes back into his chair "Hey, Eddie?"

Eddie looks up at Buck, preparing himself for whatever random thing Buck's mind has conjured up to say next "Yeah, Buck?"

"I don't wanna swap thingys, I'd rather hear your than hear me" 

Buck smiles as he says it, his head tilted adorably and Eddie can feel the heat rising to his face. Part of Eddie's brain wants to correct him, knowing he's still not getting how the headsets work despite using them every time they're in the truck but he knows it's useless. But, Buck isn't going to get it while he's in this state of mind and honestly, Eddie is way too flattered to think straight and just wants to see Buck smile again so instead he just hums out his amusement and admits "Me too, Buck". 

It works and Buck is back to smiling like nothing happened and Eddie can't help but return it. 

"You're very pretty when you blush, Eddie" Chim jokes zooming in on his face as Bobby's chuckles ring through their ears. Eddie is about to tell Chim to get the camera out of his face but Buck's voice stops him in his tracks and Eddie is too astounded to move, his blush growing deeper. 

"Eddie's always pretty" 

Eddie can only stare at Buck as the other looks at Chim so serious, the same way Bobby looks at Buck when he explains the importance of paperwork. There's no room for argument in that look and no one argues. No one knows quite how to react to that. Chim stops filming and smiles down at the phone whilst Hen looks between Buck and Eddie. Unsurprisingly it's Buck that breaks the moment. 

"Hey, Eddie?

"Ye-" Eddie clears his throat as the words get caught and attempts to sound normal as he tries again "Yeah, Buck?". It's shaky, but it seems to do for Buck, who carries on without noticing

"Where's Christopher?"

The other three groan, but Eddie just shakes his head on a breathless laugh and looks up at Buck smiling amused "He's still at home, Buddy"

\----------------------

"Okay, in you go, Buck. I think it's time for you to rest" Buck looks down at Bobby from his seat on the truck and Eddie just gets a feeling, his Abuela would call it intuition, but Eddie just calls it dread. He knows in his heart, without a doubt, that Buck is going to say something stupid.

"I'm already in the truck, you need to get in"

_ Called it. _

Hen and Chim are long gone, the two bolted up to the kitchen before Eddie and Bobby could step off the truck and Eddie is kind of glad that this is one less thing they can mock him for.

"I meant into the bunk room" Cap is amused and wants to laugh, Eddie can tell, but his voice remains steady and calming. 

"Oh, you should have said that" 

It's a testament to the captain's patience that he doesn't react aside from taking a single grounding breath before holding out his hand to Buck to help him down. 

"Okay, Buck, I'll try to be clearer next time" Buck nods his approval and Eddie smirks at Bobby, slightly smug about Buck giving someone else some grief for once. Bobby ignores Eddie's look as he keeps talking "Now, I want you to hold my hand and step out of the truck, that's all for now"

Buck looks down at them considering, then looks at his own hand as he begins to raise it. He looks at cap and shakes his head, hand still half-raised in front of his face. Cap's shoulders sag and Eddie can tell he's surprising an eye roll as he asks "And why not?" 

Eddie can see how deep Buck is thinking before looks at Bobby and lets out a huff 

"You said" he starts, pointing at Bobby's chest, "That when we get home, Eddie has to look after me"

"Yes, I did" Bobby confirms, and before he can say anything else, Buck shrugs with a self-assured grin, 

"So that means Eddie has to hold my hand" 

"Dare I ask why?" It's a rhetorical question, Eddie knows, but Buck is in no way capable of understanding that at this moment and instead nods as if he'd expected the question.

"Because, Eddie looks after Christopher so he holds his hand to help in on the stairs and when I look after Christopher, I hold his hand on the stairs" Buck stops and looks at them confident in his explanation and before Bobby opens his mouth to speak, it clicks in Eddie's mind.

"There's a step," Eddie says to Buck, who nods along happily "And I'm looking after you" Another nod.

"So Eddie has to hold your hand on the steps" Cap finishes dryly and Buck holds out his hand happily to Eddie as he chimes 

"See, it all makes sense"

"Of course, Buck" 

The two men speak together, though Eddie's tone is as placating as Bobby's is sarcastic. Buck doesn't seem to notice as Eddie takes his hand and he jumps down the step to pull Eddie further into the firehouse. Bobby watches them in baffled amusement before yelling after them.

"Go to bed, Buck"

"Not tired!"

Bobby groans resigned to the fact that the hours ahead are definitely going to be long ones, and messages Athena: _ Buck's loose in the firehouse, requesting backup. _

\---------------------------

"Evan Buckley, you are not going to climb that railing" 

It was clear to everyone that Athena's statement left no room for argument. Buck didn't seem to agree.

"why not?" 

Buck's whining was something Bobby had grown used to after having had the same conversation half a dozen times in the six minutes since Eddie left to find Buck's phone.

"Because it's dangerous Buck" Bobby tried again. 

"But the trucks look so red" 

"That doesn't even make sense" Chim groans and Hen sinks further into her chair. 

"Guys let me handle this" Athena suggests noticing the looks of anguish around the room, she turned to Buck, who was being held on both arms by Bobby and Chimney to stop him trying to climb.

"Buck, you shouldn't climb on there" Athena exclaims purposely widening her eyes to exaggerate her 'shock' as she stands between Buck and the railing. Buck's eyes widen in response as he asks "Why?", now curious.

"Because it's illegal. If you climb on there I'll have to arrest you, and we want you to stay here"

"But the trucks look so red up here, it's pretty"

"You know that because you can already see them without climbing. They'll still be just as pretty if you're not on the railing" 

Buck contemplates her words and Athena is relieved to be getting through to him and continues with "I bet they're even prettier if you go downstairs and see them up close" 

Bobby shakes his head frantically but it's too late, it's been said and Buck is already pouting. Luckily though, he sits on the floor to mope.

"What's wrong now?" 

"He can't go downstairs" Hen drawls, arms raised in defeat before she can ask why Chim chimes in with the answer, 

"It's because Eddie's not here" 

Buck looks up at Athena from the floor and states glumly, "Eddie needs to hold my hand but he went away" 

Athena looks from face to face slowly before settling on Bobby "Okay, I think we need to start at the beginning" 

Bobby starts with a sigh,

"Buck wants to say hi to Christopher, so Eddie went to get his phone-"

"Because he can't use Eddie's in case Christopher doesn't know it's him" Chim adds, his scepticism clear.

"-so that he can text him because Buck cannot be trusted with phone calls and Skype right now"

"Understandable" Athena agrees.

"Mean" Buck doesn't agree.

"Anyway, Eddie went to get the phone and Buck wanted to look at the trucks, but is convinced he can only go downstairs if Eddie is holding his hand now"

"Bobby's right. Eddie's looking after me because I'm sick, so he has to hold my hand" Buck nods at Athena.

"Okay, I can pretend that makes sense"

"He then decided that he'd get a better view of the trucks from higher up and tried to climb the railing" 

Athena bends down in front of Buck and asks "So, why can't you wait for Eddie to get back? Then you can go downstairs" 

"That doesn't make sense. When Eddie gets here I can just look at Eddie" Buck shrugs.

"I thought you wanted to look at the pretty trucks?" Athena asks exasperated and seriously regretting reading her texts. 

She thanks her lucky stars as Eddie's footsteps can be heard jogging up the stairs, hoping he can talk some sense into the younger man, who has apparently fixated on his crush (even more so) for the day.

"Eddie's prettier!" Buck, quite frankly, seems offended that Athena dared to question it. The footsteps halt on the top step and Hen lets out a loud "Ha!" As she looks over "Eddie's red too". 

Athena can't hide her disbelief as she looks between the two boys and states, 

"You fools really need to sort this mess out, and soon". 

Hen exaggerates a nod and Bobby raises his eyebrows in agreement. Eddie pretends not to notice their implications, too busy trying to get Buck off of the floor. 

"Come on Buck, I think you need to sleep now Buddy" Eddie states as he pulls Buck from the floor. The others wait for the protest but Buck just shrugs and says "Okay, but you have to come too. Because you're looking after me". Eddie blushes more and avoids everyone's gazes as he leads Buck out of the room.

"So," Chimney says once they're gone "Does the bet become void if they admit their feelings because Buck's high?"

"No" Athena decides smugly, she is on track to win after all.

\------------------------------

"I can't go to bed, I'm in work clothes"

"That's okay, Buck, just go to sleep"

"I can't. I need to get changed"

"You don't, you're allowed to sleep in this, Bobby said you can" Eddie tries, hoping to get through to him somehow.

Buck lays back for a second and just looks up at him and Eddie hopes his silence means he's done arguing. That is, until Buck purses his lips and shakes his head

"Nope, this isn't comfy"

Buck then sits up and pulls at the bottom of his shirt demanding "Eddie, help" Eddie's mouth goes dry at the implication as he asks

"Help with what Buck?"

Buck pouts and drops his arms to his side, shoulders slumped as he says "My arms are heavy, you have to help me take it off"

"Por favor, Dios, él está tratando de matarme" Eddie mutters it before he can think and Buck leans forward and grabs Eddie's face as he yells out for Hen. Eddie tries to stop him, but by the time he realises his mistake it's too late and the others come running in.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"No!" Buck yells, panicked "Eddie's broken again"

Eddie groans as he insists "Buck, I'm fine" hoping Buck will calm down. He does, a little but he's still not satisfied and insists "He wasn't fine just now. Eddie keeps breaking"

"How?" Athens asks, confused.

"I can't understand him"

Athena looks between them all, noting their resigned looks as she asks "Am I missing something here?"

Eddie rubs his hands over his face before answering Athena, 

"sí, mi mejor amigo es un idiota drogado"

"See, Eddie's broken" Buck whines again "He doesn't make sense"

Athena sighs and explains, "Eddie's not broken, he's speaking Spanish"

"Broken" Buck insists.

"I'm not broken, you just don't know those words" Eddie tried and the others nod their agreement as Buck looks for assurance.

"Oh, am I broken?" Buck asks.

"No, Buddy" Eddie insists whilst the others call out "yes" in varying levels of amusement. Buck glares at them and looks to Eddie, who shakes his head with a smile and instructs him to ignore them. The others take that as their cue to leave and don't bother to hide their amusement, their laughter echoing behind them. 

For a moment, Eddie and Buck sit in silence, Eddie becoming more flushed as Buck continues to stare at him with wide eyes, until, 

"Hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah, Buck?"

"My arms are still heavy"

_ The universe is actually trying to kill me _Eddie thinks. 

Helping Buck out of his shirt is painful in two ways; one, Buck is no help whatsoever but apparently very critical of how it should be done; and two, Buck keeps looking at him through his eyelashes as Eddie lifts his shirt and it's torture. Eddie tries not to act weird once Buck is shirtless, trying not to stare as Buck lays back and lifts his arms to stretch across the bed like a cat. That's easier said than done, though, when the thing you're avoiding looking at is literally calling for your attention.

"What, Buck?" Eddie finally looks as he answers this time, groaning out the words as he takes in the younger man. Buck's cheerful calls don't match the frown now taking over his face as he asks "Are you mad at me? I just wanted to say something to you". He looks so sad and Eddie feels terrible, 

"No, Buck, I'm not mad. But you really do need to go to sleep" 

Buck goes to say something but hesitates and scans Eddie's expression before continuing, 

"that's what I wanted to say. I need sweatpants, these pants aren't comfy"

Eddie can't help it, his best friend is adorable and the smile just takes over his face as he goes in "Okay, where are your sweatpants. Are they in your locker?"

Buck sits up and leans closer to Eddie and shrugs as he says "No, I can't tell you". 

_ Lord give me strength _Eddie thinks as he asks 

"Buck, do you have sweatpants?" 

Buck nods happily without thinking but frowns when Eddie asks where they are. He pauses, then looks smug, his eyes glinting with mischief, "I don't have them" Buck denies as he lifts his arms and swivels his head around the room. Eddie is sure Buck is trying to mess with him now as he won't meet his eyes.

"That doesn't make sense Buck, you just said you had some" 

"I don't" The younger man insists, then grins up at Eddie "You have to give me yours because you need to look after me"

Eddie blushes as he checks "So, you want to wear my sweatpants" 

Buck's nod is enthusiastic as he corrects "_ I have to" _and Eddie knows that arguing is pointless so stress and leaves to appease his best friend. Buck's resulting grin is heart-stopping and Eddie's steps falter when Buck yells "You're my favourite" at his retreating back. 

As Eddie heads to the lockers to retrieve his own sweatpants his ears burn the whole way as he can hear the teasing behind him, he can't bring himself to look up and meet their eyes. He is relieved when the alarm sounds and the others go, glad he doesn't have to face them on the way back to Buck. 

\-------------------------------

After the others leave, prompting Buck to pout adorably once again until he realises Eddie is staying, Buck thankfully decides he can change his own pants. Much to Eddie's relief, no way he would survive stripping Buck's pants off with his dignity intact.

"How do I look?" Buck asks and Eddie turns back around to see looking adorable as he sits cross-legged on the bed, shirtless in Eddie's grey sweatpants 

"Lindo" Eddie lets it slips out but this time Buck doesn't freak out, just nods and says

"You're not broken just because I don't understand, right?" He looks proud of himself and it's so adorable Eddie can't help but reach out and stroke his curls 

"Exactly, I'm not broken".

Buck nods and leans into Eddie's hand as his eyebrows pull together before he pleads "And I'm not broken?"

"No, Buck, you're perfect" Eddie doesn't mean to say it out loud and holds his breath, but Buck's answering smile could win awards and Eddie's just happy to have put it there. 

Buck lays down and closes his eyes as Eddie sits on the bed beside him stroking his hair. Eddie can't help but zone out as he watches Buck's face relax into sleep, and can't help the way his eyes settle on the soft bow of Buck's lips until those lips are moving and Buck's sleepy voice stirs him alert.

"Hey, Eddie?"

"Uh, yeah, Buck?"

"Where's Christopher?" 

Buck yawns around the question and at this point smiling isn't a choice for Eddie, hardly ever is around Buck who seems to pull the joy right out of him. 

"He's at home, if you go to sleep we can go and see him tomorrow when you feel better" 

Eddie's heart warms as he registers Buck's reaction to his promise, his tired eyes lighting up as his sleepy grin opens to let out a soft "Yay, love that kid"

It's things like this that made it easy for Eddie to accept his love for the younger man when he had first started to realise them. It just made sense. Buck is amazing and sweet and loves his son, how could Eddie not fall in love with him? And looking at him now the feelings only intensify as Buck blinks up at him foolishly and tells him,

"You should lay down with me"

"I-Why? I don't need to sleep" Eddie replies, he wants to, no doubt about that, but logically he knows he shouldn't. Buck isn't himself right now and Eddie doesn't want to use it as an excuse to indulge in his own wants. However as Buck sleepy eyes flutter and his hand comes up to rest on Eddie's chest, lightly trying to push him down as Buck insists, 

"I want a hug, Eddie. Please stay with me"

Well, Eddie can't resist.

\-------------------------------

  
  


It's Bobby who finds them. When the team return from the call, famished, Bobby's eager to start cooking and the others are eager to eat but none of them can decide between lasagne or spaghetti. Chim, despite his constant mocking of their youngest, suggests asking Buck, he insists Buck might be picky given his current state and the others hum their agreement and decide that it's the easiest way to settle the dispute. So, Bobby goes to check on the team's youngest members. 

As he walks into the room and sees the two curled together he's, not shocked exactly, but surprised. Eddie lays with his back propped up on the pillows, head curled into Buck with a protective arm around his hip and the other curled in his hair. Buck is laying lower, on his side with torso draped across Eddie's side and his head resting over the other's heart. 

Bobby's lips curl up into a smile and he can't resist the urge as he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of the two. 

Buck doesn't notice, but the flash causes Eddie to stir, his eyes blinking up at his captain. Eddie tenses as he registers his current position and looks at Bobby like a deer looking into headlights, his cheeks visibly red in the dim lighting as he opens his mouth an explanation at the tip of his tongue, but Bobby doesn't let him get that far. He just shakes his head with a smile and holds up a hand to halt him.

"I was just coming to see if Buck had a preference on dinner but since he's sleeping I guess you can settle it" Bobby whispers. 

Eddie relaxes, glad to avoid the topic of his current cuddle session and if the team's teasing today is any indication, obvious crush on the man in his arms. Eddie nods tiredly and goes to sit up, Buck clinging tighter.

"No need to get up, not that I think that's possible" Bobby smiles down at Buck, who now has his arm across Eddie's ribs and has pulled Eddie's torso towards his own body in his sleep "Just need to know if you want lasagne or spaghetti" 

Eddie looks down at Buck too then back up at Bobby, his eyes notably softer. Eddie knows he's being obvious with his feelings as he says "Buck prefers lasagne, but he likes to have extra bechamel sauce to pour over the top. It's his favourite part"

Bobby nods at Eddie as he looks at the two, noting Eddie's hand absently stroking Buck's hair and the smile it encourages from the man cuddled up to him in his sleep. Their relationship is not his business, Bobby knows that, but they're like sons to him. Their happiness is his business, he decides, and so he voices his thoughts to Eddie who is still red-faced and avoiding his gaze in his apartment embarrassment.

"He loves you too you know, has for a while" 

Bobby's voice is soft but still strikes deep into Eddie's bones and his head snaps up.

"He loves everyone" Eddie insists with a laugh "I- I don't know cap. He's my best friend" 

It breaks Bobby's heart, hearing the vulnerability there but he smiles knowingly.

"A best friend who loves you. And if you don't believe me, believe him" 

Bobby nods down at Buck prompting Eddie to once again smile softly down at him. Buck looking relaxed and open against his chest makes his heart swell and there's nothing he can do to help it. It's overwhelming and his eyes water for no reason prompting Eddie to chuckle at himself, as he questions his ability to get into these crazy situations. Despite his daze, Bobby's words cut through as he tells Eddie "He does love all of us, you're right. But it wasn't everyone he was looking at when he told _ you _ in the hospital, it wasn't everyone he's been latched onto all day. Who he trusts most when he's this vulnerable." 

Hope builds and Eddie looks up at the captain and the certainty in his eyes. He's being honest, Bobby believes Buck loves him back and Eddie can cling to that, will let the feeling consume him despite his doubts because the thought feels so good. 

"Besides," Cap continues "He did say you're his favourite" 

"I hate you all" Eddie groans as Bobby takes a picture of the blush that consumes him, a blush that only intensifies when he leans away from the camera and Buck mutters a protest in his sleep, his hand slipping down to his Eddie still with a hand directly over his abs. Luckily Bobby was already leaving so Eddie was spared the full embarrassment of his reaction. With a groan Eddie lifted bucks hand across to his side and tilted his hips away from his sleeping best friend, mentally berating himself.

_ Dios, Eddie, calm down. Not appropriate. _

In the hall, Bobby sends a message with two images attached.

**To: The Buddie Pool**

** _I think Athena's going to win..._ **

  
  


\---------------------------

When Buck wakes up his head feels clearer and cloudier all at once and all he wants to do is go back to sleep. He groans aloud, wanting to bury his head further in his pillow but there are too many questions, the first being what is he doing in bed?

Buck pushes up tiredly, feeling hard ridges beneath his hands and looks down at where his hand is casually resting on smooth skin over toned muscle. Buck is too tired and confused to react until suddenly he isn't and he pulls his hand away like he's on fire. 

That was it, the fire. That's what's missing. They were on a call and now he's in bed. Not alone. Buck hesitantly lifts his eyes to see Eddie's face attached to the body he was just groping and freezes as the full picture registers. 

Buck's face burns as he sees the older man watching him, cataloguing his reactions, from where he lays with Buck half on top of him as if it's normal. Buck is so confused, and also other things he doesn't dare to think about with his best friend practically underneath him. Buck sits up more, putting some distance between their body's and notices Eddie straighten so he's sitting more upright.

"How you feeling, Cariño?" Eddie asks quietly. Buck nods unsure as he clears his throat.

"Fine, I think? What happened? Why are we sleeping? How did we get here?"

Eddie looks relieved at Bucks words, confusing him more. Buck doesn't see the benefits to losing time and waking up half-naked on top of the best friend you're in love with and not knowing how you got there, in fact, it's decidedly nauseating, Buck can't shake the dread. _ How did I end up in bed with Eddie? What did I do? How do I fix it? Why is Eddie smiling? _

"I don't-" Eddie registers Bucks panic and leans forward pulling the younger's body into his chest for a hug.

"Relax, you're fine" and Buck believes him. He's also enjoying the hug too much to focus. 

_ Hugging is good, we must be okay. We wouldn't be hugging if I screwed up. _

The thought is calming and helps Buck gain the clarity to ask "What happened? I remember the fire and we went outside, then I woke up. And I remember something about going to the zoo?"

The last part seems to amuse Eddie as he pulls back chuckling.

"You remember your mask getting knocked off, right?" Eddie checked and Buck groaned "Oh my God, did I pass out?"

"Much worse, I'm sorry" Eddie admits and Buck buries his face in Eddie's shoulder groaning as the explanation becomes clear. He can feel Eddie's laughter vibrating through his own chest and Buck can't resist relaxing into him. Then, as Eddie's fingers skim up and down Buck's naked back, he doesn't dare move; he's far too relaxed, far too pleased and far, far too flushed to let Eddie see his face right now so Buck tilts his face to further bury himself into Eddie's neck and enjoys the attention.

"Just relax, dinner should be ready soon. I'm sure the others won't mind filling you in on the full story"

The two stay there embraced in each other for a few more moments before moving to the kitchen where the others can be heard talking. As Buck put his shirt back on it doesn't escape his notice that he's wearing Eddie's sweatpants, the ones he wears around the house on movie nights that sit low on his hips and drive Buck crazy, and thinks _ Why didn't I put on my own sweatpants? _

_ \--------------------------------- _

Buck is not enjoying dinner. Well, dinner is actually delicious and also his favourite made exactly how he likes it, with extra bechamel sauce to pour on top. But that's why he's not enjoying dinner. Because mentioning this prompted Bobby to tell him that it was Eddie's suggestion. 

And of course it was, Buck could guess that Eddie's the only one who knows he likes it like that because he makes it exactly the same way all the time at Eddie's. Christopher has his lasagne the same way ever since the first time Buck made him dinner and showed him whilst Eddie was helping his Abuela one night. 

So, of course, Eddie suggested it, Buck isn't shocked. That isn't the problem. The problem is Buck's lack of shock apparently because of his casual reaction set off a hurricane of embarrassment when Buck replies with, 

"That's why Eddie's my favourite"

The team erupted. 

Athena, who had rejoined for dinner upon hearing Buck was awake and having no kids tonight shot Bobby a look 

"I thought you said he was sobered up?"

Bobby shook his head to extinguish his chuckles as he mused "he is, he's been fine since he woke up"

"Just clueless" Hen adds smirking over her glass as she sips her water. 

"Well, you guys haven't filled me in yet, what the hell happened?"

Chim notices how anxious Buck sounds and begins explaining "Well if you haven't figured it out yet, man, you got high from the smoke at the fire this morning"

Buck had figured as much but groaned at the confirmation. 

"Ooh don't start without me" Maddie yells as she makes her way up the stairs "I need the full context behind those texts". Buck sinks into his chair knowing this was going to be embarrassing and he was right.

As the story continues Buck buried his face deeper into his hands until his head comes to rest on the table.

"I'm never going to live this down" Buck groans when Chim pulls out the video. He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder and allowed himself to be pulled into Eddie's chest to hide as Eddie soothingly rubs his back.

"Don't worry Buck, we still love you" Bobby says, eyeing the two.

"Some more than others" Athena adds and her smirk turns Eddie so red that he's glad Buck is hiding and can't see. 

"That's okay, I happen to know Buck has his favourites too" Buck shoots up to glare at Maddie's betrayal.

"Yeah, apparently Eddie" 

They all gape, their laughter astonished. No one was expecting Bobby to take such an obvious shot at the two. Eddie looks betrayed and Buck stuttered out

"Guys, I was high. You can't use my words against me. Right Athena?"

"You boys need to sort out your own mess" Athena said hands raised even as her eyes glinted "I am not involved"

Before the situations could become any more embarrassing the alarm rings out and the team spring into motion. Buck's relief dwindled at the reminder he was out for the shift, but at least the conversation was finished for now. 

With Buck feeling himself, Eddie was back on rotation and ran off with the rest of the team leaving Buck at the mercy of

his sister and Athena.

"Buck" Athena breaks the silence after the sirens are gone into the distance "I know I said I wasn't getting involved, but I think there's something you need to see" 

Buck looks from Athena's earnest gaze to his sister's grin, 

"I am so getting involved and you have no choice but to watch this" Maddie adds pulling him over to the couch. Buck reluctantly follows as she sits him down and hands him her phone.

"What are we doing? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Evan, just watch the video"

"I'm not in the mood to watch myself act like an idiot, Mads"

"Good because it's not yourself I want you to focus on"

Eddie caves, because he's too tired to argue and watches, cringing at himself, as the video begins to play. He's not too proud to admit that it's funny. He knows it's funny. But right now his dignity is laying in shreds on the floor crying and it's too raw and painful to watch, but Maddie insists. She notices his expression and restarts the video reiterating,

"Seriously, watch carefully. You'll be pleasantly surprised" 

Buck doesn't know why she insists but he does and when he looks to Athena she shoots him a pointed look that says she agrees and he should stop being a "damn fool" so well that he practically hears the words. 

"Okay" he caves and they leave him alone, the two walking off to give him some privacy. 

He watches, and he watches and he watches. He sees himself, confused, he sees the amusement, he sees the innocence in his actions. He sees Eddie, sweet, sweet Eddie trying so hard to help him. He sees himself and he sees how obviously he adores the man across from him and he sees Eddie being Eddie and can sympathise with himself. There's a reason he and Eddie don't go drinking. Buck always knew he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings if he wasn't in control and he doesn't blame himself as he watches Eddie. How could he expect his intoxicated mind to resist staring lovingly at him? How else are you supposed to look at someone you love? But he knew that already and groans before calling over to the kitchen.

"If you're trying to make me realise I'm in love with Eddie, then I already know but thanks for reminding me how obvious it is" 

He thinks that'll be it but the two quickly stand and make their way over. 

Maddie's eyes are wide as she yells "Seriously?" And Athena just shakes her head with a disappointed "Honestly, Buck" before she looks at Maddie with pursed lips "I think we need to spell it out"

"Obviously" Maddie agrees then asks "Won't you telling him void the-"

"I'm so past caring, honestly**. **At this point, I'm willing to handcuff them together if that's what it takes to end this nonsense. This has all become far too ridiculous."

"Fine by me"

"Well can somebody run it by me? I've had a long day I can take any more riddles just tell me what you want me to know" Buck rants, he's grown sick of feeling like he's missing pieces of his own life because nobody will tell him what they think they know about him. 

"Eddie's in love with you too" They chorus.

Buck looks between them, both standing over him as he sits on the couch. Athena has her arms folded, eyes narrowed and calm as she waits for his reaction. Maddie looks frantic, hands half-raised in exclamation, eyes wide and mouth open as she lets out a huff, affronted at the fact she has to tell him. 

Buck blinks. 

"Well?" Maddie encourages arms spreading wider in question, anticipating his reaction.

"Eddie doesn't-"

Their joint groan cut him off. Maddie pounces next to him on the couch and snatches the phone. Athena is less dramatic but perches beside him and tilts her head in disbelief 

"Really, Buck. How can you not see it" 

"Yeah, it's right there on video. He cuddled you to sleep. He held your hand the whole way in from the truck"

"Because I was high and he's a good guy," Buck says then groans "The best, and he was probably just being nice because I made it obvious that I'm in love with him and he didn't want to make me feel like shit" 

It makes perfect sense to Buck. Eddie would want to let him down gently and Buck was in no place for subtle 'no homo' hints. 

Maddie shoves the phone back under his face I answer "Right there watch"

Buck is tired of this, but he's boxed in between two of the most determined women he knows and doesn't have the energy to fight it. Also, let's be honest, he wants it to be true, why not double-check?

The scene plays out as Buck tells Eddie he'd rather keep his headset and hear Eddie's voice than hear his own voice. Bucks gut twists, he can see his own emotions clear across his face and he knows Eddie must have noticed, Eddie's great at picking up on people's emotions. He always knows when Buck's feeling down. Of course, Eddie must have noticed. 

"Yeah, I saw that. But how does that prove he loves me? He's not just going to reject me in from of the whole team whilst I'm high"

Maddie slaps him this time and he sinks against the back of the couch too dejected to care. This was pointless, Eddie doesn't feel the same way.

"Buck, how is it you can see that you love him clear as day from what you're saying and how you're saying it-"

"Because it's obvious" He burst and Athena ignores him.

"-But you are too oblivious to see he is blushing like a virgin in a strip club and telling you he feels the same"

"He didn't say-"

"Buck he literally said me too" Maddie cuts him off "Whilst blushing. So if you said you'd rather hear his voice because you love him, then why can't you see his 'me too' means he feels the same" 

Buck doesn't know what to say any more, his head is swimming and he feels high all over again. Could Eddie really feel the same?

"Bobby told me Eddie has been saying things in Spanish to you. That you didn't understand," Athena says. 

Buck bushes at the reminder of his freak out and admits to Maddie "It's horrible Maddie, I said he was broken. Does that make me racist?"

"No" Athena rolls her eyes "Back on topic. I'm going to let you in on a secret Buck, Bobby speaks Spanish. That boy has been calling you sweetheart and rambling about how cute you are all damn day" 

"That could be platonic" Buck says weakly "Maddie always calls people sweetheart"

"I don't often platonically cuddle people half-naked and blush when my boss tells me how obviously in love I am with my best friend" Maddie yells shoving the phone in his face again.

The picture on the screen is cute. He and Eddie curled together. They look peaceful and a smile lights up Buck's face. 

"Wow, we actually look like a couple" he admits blushing 

"You always do, the elf wasn't messing with you, Buck!"

Athens looks confusedly between the two as Maddie yells about elves in April, but more confusing is that the odd sentence seems to flip a switch in Buck mind and he lets out a breath of astonishment. 

"You guys really think he feels the same?"

"Yes" Athena doesn't quite tell the work but it echoes across the empty firehouse. Maddie giggles at her reaction and swipes the screen in Bucks hand saying "See for yourself"

This picture is different. The camera is closer and the angle has changed. He can see Eddie's fingers tangled in his hair, his head slightly fuzzy in the picture where he has tried to turn away. It's unmistakable, in the picture Eddie's smiling down at him while he sleeps flushed right down to where Buck's face rest over his heart. 

_ He wasn't even trying to hide it. _The thought springs to mind as Buck realises; Bobby spoke to Eddie, he came in the room and time passed between one picture and the next but Eddie didn't move away, he didn't leave he didn't try to play it off. He sat there, awake whilst Buck slept, cuddles together unashamed and open and, 

"He loves me"

"Finally" Maddie yells and her laugh echoes through the firehouse over the sound of the returning trucks. Buck's thoughts are like a tornado, whirling through his head and his heart is trying to burst through his chest because the man he loves him back and-

"We're back" Bobby called "Pretty quick job, just had to cut open the car, vic was fine, refused care and walked herself the last block to the hospital. It was pretty bizarre"

And he's here. Buck stands and rushes over to the staircase as Athena calls "Just in time" 

The team start coming upstairs and Buck watches as Eddie stands by the truck and checks his phone.

"Just in time for what?" Chim asks and Maddie shoos them all over to the couch, the two women instructing then to just sit down and wait. The room was buzzing but Buck couldn't pay attention too busy watching as Eddie stripped out if his turnout and made his way to the stairs.

"Oh, no you didn't" Hen exclaims "Finally" 

"We had to" Athena states "It had gone too far"

"I wish we had popcorn" Chim is positively gleeful as his eyes fixate on the stairs. 

Eddie notices Buck when he's halfway up and jogs the rest of the stairs two-by-two to greet him.

"Hey, Buck" He smiles and Buck is awestruck. _ This man loves me. _"What are you standing here for? You need me to hold your hand?" 

Eddie's joking. Buck knows he's going, and he's not even in a mocking way, it's lighthearted and quiet and he leans in closer to ask, a private joke between the two. Buck knows it's a joke, but he doesn't want it to be 

"Yes" 

The word is out before he realises and he can feel his face heating up, but Eddie's is too so he feels pretty great regardless. He holds out his hand and Eddie is bewildered but takes it anyway even as he asks 

"Why?" 

He's confused, and Buck can see why everyone said he was adorable today when he'd been so clueless. Right now Eddie is adorably confused and it is incredibly endearing.

"Because you love me" Buck states. 

He says it confidently, he feels it in his bones, it's overwhelming. He can't see how he's never seen it before but he does now and he needs Eddie to know. 

Eddie freezes, eyes wide, mouth open to speak but he can't find the words and his mouth falls shut. He looks down at his shoes and Buck wants to make him look up so he does. The hand not holding Eddie's reaches out and slowly gifts Eddie's chin. Eddie's blushing and won't meet his eyes but Buck steps close; he moves forwards and leans down so their foreheads are touching and the only place Eddie can look is right into his eyes.

"I-"

"Love me," Buck says again,

He doesn't mean to interrupt but he loves saying it and he grins as the words come out again and Eddie isn't pulling away. In fact, Eddie's body relaxes, leaning into Buck and the hand at his side lifts to sit on top of Buck's on his own face as he nods.

"Yeah-I" he stumbles on his own words and chuckles at himself, giddy but Eddie does manage to say it "Yeah, I do. Does that mean-"

"I love you too" 

Eddie grins at Buck's words and he feels them as much as hears them. Buck envelopes him, pulling him closer tilting their heads together as he says them until Eddie's no longer grinning because he's going as Buck kisses him right there in the firehouse. 

That last detail brings them back to reality, both having forgotten where they were until hearing the whoops and hollers of their team behind them. They reluctantly pull away and walk hand-in-hand over to the others, cheeks matching shades of pink. 

They sit together, leaning into each other as they listen to the others go on about how obvious they've been and neither minds because they have each other now. It doesn't matter how long it took because they made it here together, and they love each other. It's then that Eddie realises he hasn't even said it for himself yet.

"Hey, Buck" Eddie whispers and smiles as the other turns to him. 

"Yeah, Babe?" 

Eddie almost forgets what he was going to say at that, grinning as Buck smirks at his reaction before kissing him softly, slowly and only once but it's enough to get Eddie's heart soaring. As they pull away, Eddie remembers, because how could he forget, But his mind is clouded with Buck this close and he knows what he wants to say but doesn't realise what he's saying. He's still recovering from the kiss and the feeling of finally having Buck so voice is low and husky as he whispers the words,

"Te Quiero, cariño" It takes a second to register what he's said and he opens his mouth to correct himself when Buck cuts him off with a kiss and smiles as he whispers back,

"I understand that one" 

Eddie laughs softly and kisses him again, disbelieving of how lucky he feels in this moment.

"I'm glad you two finally worked things out" 

When the two look up, Bobby and Athena are smiling at them proudly and Athena shoots them a wink as Buck calls out.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad"

With that said, the team falls back into the joke and Eddie finishes recounting his version of today's adventure with Buck groaning into his side at some of the more embarrassing details, but the Buck doesn't mind. The shreds of his dignity stand as proud sacrifices, he'd rather have Eddie and his family than his dignity any day.

\-----------------------

Eddie keeps his promise and the next morning Eddie picks up Buck on his way home and takes him to see Christopher. Christopher notices something's up and they have to tell him.

"Finally" was not the reaction they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr >> theycallmebobbob
> 
> I'm hoping to write more fics soon 😁👌


End file.
